A perfect match
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Things have changed since the moment team RWBY was formed. They changed and one early morning, Yang realizes that she couldn't be happier in that moment, when she's watching Blake sleep.


**Okay, I've been having a lot of ideas thanks yo RWBY so here's my first Bumblebee fic. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY's characters are not my property. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I only use them to create something new and different just for my enjoyment.**

* * *

Yang was never one to sit back and keep quiet. She was a strong woman moved by adrenaline and thrill. Yang Xiao Long was a huntress because when she was young she was all about adventure, missions and a good fight but she wasn't the same girl who used to read tales of heroes. Team RWBY was still together many years after Beacon, but missions were mostly for Ruby and sometimes; Weiss. They became a team on their one, Ice Flower, White Rose or whatever people called them. Yang was proud of them, of her little awkward sister that turned into a powerful huntress until she made her dream came true. Ruby Rose-Schnee was a knight in red armor to save the defenseless. She made future a better destiny and her name would some day be written in the next tell tales of a brave heroine that changed the world.

Yang was proud of Weis; the once bratty girl with no real porpoise in life when she wasn't able to control the largest Dust Company on the world. Weiss wanted to be more than a name and more than an heiress. She became a huntress to end the war between her family and the White Fang. And that she did but, not in the way most people expected and Schnee Dust Company was fighting side by side with a new White Fang.

If Weiss learned something from her time at Beacon, it was that working with one Blake Belladonna was extremely easy. Working with her again years after their studies wasn't different. They were still friends and they were fighting for the same cause: Equality, justice and peace for both; humans and Faunus.

Yang wasn't the same either; a rebellious girl trying to find a path in life and trying to understand the secrets of her past. It took her years of struggling and fighting to be at peace with her memories and her mother. Years to understand her true reasons to be who she was and leave all her layers fall until she was her truest self. A change ignited by a simple question. On her first mission she tried to discover who she rally was and it took her long enough to at least have an idea of who she wanted to be and what she wanted to do. It wasn't all about monsters and fighting Grimm creatures. It was about people too scared to cry out for help like her when she was a young kid trying to find mommy.

Yang found her sense in life. She found her focus, her mission and a valid reason to be a huntress. She found a motivation to be a better fighter and a better person, something behind the thrill of fighting a giant Beowolf or taking off some robots. She found something else to fuel her that wasn't a blurry memory on the back of her mind and the far away sound of a motherly voice calling her name. She turned into a huntress not to forget or forgive but to protect something specific. She made a mission to protect someone in particular and that someone was sleeping peacefully on the bed they shared.

Blake Belladonna changed more than anyone. She wasn't a scared child afraid of being a Faunus. Blake wasn't afraid of the White Fang because Blake put her life on the line to defeat those she once defended. She put her life at risk to defend the people that once chastised her for being different than most. She fought her own demons quite literally. She fought a powerful enemy even if her heart broke when she was face to face with Adam.

Team RWBY found the way to fight Cinder and a great part of the White Fang but Blake stood in front of Adam. He showed that his sharper edge wasn't the one of his blade but his words. He knew about Blake's past more than anyone. He was her family and her mentor. He was the reason Blake Belladonna turned to be a great part of the White Fang even when she was just a kid. He was everything Blake knew back then and that gave him an advantage because he knew the perfect way to hurt Blake without touching her. Adam tried to destroy Blake but he only made her stronger.

The world stopped to lay eyes on that battle. The entire world was powerless against an inevitable crash of opposite forces. Light and darkness met with a loud clash of metal against metal and an explosion of fury and pain. Not even Professor Ozpin or Glynda Goodwitch could get in the way of the upcoming battle. A war that Blake shouldn't have to face alone but she would. Cinder had no chance in a battle that wasn't hers or the White Fang. It was a battle between two specific individuals meeting again feeling betrayed for different reasons.

Everyone saw hoe Blake Belladonna shook with fear, only for a second, before she fought with all her force and the abilities she gained at Beacon. Abilities that no one really knew but her team mates and Adam saw the difference. Blake wasn't the girl he once protected while robbing a Schnee Dust Company's train. Blake was faster, stronger and kept her head cool even when she was angry. She had a mission on mind and she wasn't going to stop until she achieved her goals. The only target her eyes caught was Adam and it meant it all.

Tears were streaming down pale cheeks as Blake kept fighting. Everyone saw hoe Blake bleed and stood on her feet again after every blow of a red blade. She raised her voice and defended not only her life but the life of innocent people that never deserved to witness such violence, war and death. She screamed about how unfair the world was because humans didn't lie to her even when they were cruel, but the White Fang lied to her all her life. She screamed about how she was born in the middle of a war and how she was forged into a weapon. She screamed about how the White Fang weren't better than the humans oppressing Faunus. She rebelled against what humans thought of them. She spoke about how war gave humans a chance to treat them worse instead of gaining them respect. She screamed at Adam because she was more than a Faunus. She was more than a monster, a thief or a member of the White Fang.

She was Blake Belladonna; a part of team RWBY, a huntress, a person and someone who wanted a really peaceful world where humans and Faunus were equals and no enemies. Even if it was a foolish dream, she wanted to try and give the world another chance. Blake was a warrior of light and even when she was part of the White Fang she refused to kill the innocent. She left Adam when he requested an unfair murder from her hands. She wasn't going to sink her hands in blood for the wrong cause. She wasn't going to extinguish light when monsters were growing stronger day by day.

However, when Adam tried to kill her without a second thought, Blake did the only thing she never did before. She ended Adam's life after she realized there was only darkness behind his masks and the light of his life had left his eyes since years ago. And perhaps Blake tried to refuse that fact, denying the truth and leaving instead.

Yang was there while Blake cried with relief and regret. Perhaps Adam was the last thing tying Blake with her past. It was still painful because Blake's past wasn't cut in the same way one cuts a train. It was a part of her. Blake turned to be who she was because of her alliance with the White Fang. She was strong because she was a weapon for a long time and after that, she continued to be a weapon but for another cause and different reasons.

Blake suffered because she just betrayed her own ideal. No one could blame her and yet, she felt guilty. Blake almost collapsed a few minutes later but Yang was there to catch her and kiss her forehead. Yang was there to rub circles on her back while Blake did the only thing she never did before. She crashed down with the force of years bottling her feelings. She cried with hurt, anger, relief, sadness, loneliness and everything she never showed because it was "weakness". Blake finally let everything out and took a deep breath that could only mean a thing; she let her past go.

Yang was patient and said nothing because her words were not enough to comfort Blake.

It was shocking for everybody to see Blake crying openly. Of course she let out a tear or two when her emotions were too much, that was when she revealed her Faunus condition, but she never wiped like that. It was a bucket of ice cold water for team RWBY because Blake, she was always centered, calm, quiet and focused. She never broke down with pain and her actions were straight forward. She did lose sleep while trying to discover the White Fang's plan. She stopped acting like herself to achieve something bigger on a mission but at the same time, it was her way to handle things. She only used her rational part most of the time and never let her heart exposed like that.

Her frame shook slightly with silent sobs while she clung to Yang's shirt.

In that moment, the White Fang understood the real meaning of sacrifices and the flag of war was pulled down. Masks fell and a new order arose; waiting patiently for their new leader. A woman that showed the world what a Faunus could possibly do and achieve even in the middle of an ever consuming and growing darkness. Blake showed to the world that war could only end with more pain and no solutions, with death and no winners.

That day, Yang realized a thing: Yang was strong for Blake and Blake was Yang's strength.

So, Yang was proud of Blake. Yang was proud of Blake for turning into a stunning, beautiful and incredible woman. Blake turned into someone capable of changing the world and led the way to a better place. She was light and the mayor force to take down forces of Grimm. She was the light to the world's darkness and she made everything look better.

How long had it been since the moment team RWBY formed? Almost ten years.

How many years since Blake and Adam's final encounter? More than seven years.

It took a long time and it was certainly a long journey for them. However, they achieved something not a lot of people did. They found themselves living a wonderful, peaceful and happy life; together.

The blonde brawler didn't have a chance to watch Blake sleep back then. First it was the bunk beds and somehow Yang was on the top bed with no angle to look at Blake. That was unless she tried to hang out by the side and the time she tried to do so a loud clash alerted team RWBY that Yang had fell of her bed.

After the last incident with the White Fang, Yang stopped sleeping because she could hear the soft sobs at night and she would skip down form her bed and into Blake's. Strong arms would circle Blake's waist while the Faunus tried to sleep and yet, nightmares would always plague her dreams. And Yang would sacrifice her own sleep for a couple of restless hours for Blake. Yang would whisper soft nothings to her partner in life and crime. She realized one of those nights that no one was able to love Blake the way she did and Blake knew that no one could handle Yang and love her like she did.

"Yang?" Blake called from the bed.

"I'm here, kitten." The blonde whispered.

Blake yawned softly and looked at the clock on the nightstand. A soft groan left her lips at the extremely early hour. The Sun was still hidden on another part of the world and the moon gave a soft ethereal aura to their room and yet, Yang was already awake. Lilac eyes shining on the dark room but not more than her wide smile.

"Come back to bed." Blake said with her raspy morning voice. "I need your warm."

Yang chuckled and made her way to the bed. Once she was settled under the covers, Blake turned on her side until her hands found her girlfriend's body. Dark hair tickled Yang's neck when Blake rested her head on Yang's chest but the blonde didn't care because she got Blake on her arms and nights weren't painful or scary anymore.

Yang found her motivation in life. Yang Xiao Long lived to protect Ruby, Weiss and Blake because they were family, friends and a part of her. They were what fueled her Aura every time she went into battle.

"And here I thought you loved me." Yang teased.

"Yang." Blake warned but her partner could feel the smile against her skin. "You're a dork."

"I might be a dork but you're stuck with me, Blakey." Yang said with a gentle laugh.

She really wanted to spend the rest of her life with Blake. Now that Ruby had a family on her own with Weiss, Yang wanted the same. She wanted to have her own family and be happy for the rest of her life. She wanted to spend each day with that strong woman that taught Yang how to be a better person.

"I know." The Faunus girl said and pecked Yang's cheek. "I'm also glad to hear that. I'm not sure what I would've done without you."

Yang heard the slight sour edge on Blake's voice and she knew that Blake wasn't talking about that night when she faced Adam but the one, years ago, when Yang found her way into Blake's bed for the first time.

"I'm always here for you, Blake and I'm not going anywhere."

Blake melted into Yang's arms and sighed in contentment when the blonde started rubbing circles on her back until all tension left Blake's body. Yang learned every way to calm the black haired woman and almost ten years later, she knew exactly what to do but at the same time, they always found something new about each other. A mission that would take them an entire life and even then, they probably would never finish.

"I love you, Yang."

 _Gods._ Sometimes Yang could only feel happy and there's a change on her Aura that didn't turn her eyes red. It was a subtle change that made her heart beat a little faster, her body to turn a little warmer and her life felt like the perfect piece of chess. The _winning_ piece of chess.

 _Like a cute little pony!_

"I love you too, Blake."

Yang never stopped her gentle rubbing on Blake's back or the soft kisses on ebony tresses and whispered words against fluffy kitty ears. Those combined actions draw a soft purr of pleasure and a mewl of contentment from Blake.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" Blake asked half asleep already.

"Sure thing, kitten."

Blake let out another cute yawn before she hid her face on Yang's neck. After a few minutes of silence, Blake fell asleep and her face had no trace of pain, fear or regret.

"Gosh, Blakey. Cat never got my tongue but you surely got my heart."

Yang finally closed her eyes and felt proud and happy. She thought back at Beacon, at professor Ozpin and team RWBY. Yang felt happy because there was only one thing left to do and later that day she was going to do the "thing" and ask Blake to take the final step. The final step to join their lives forever and start a new adventure. Life wouldn't be the same without something going on there lives every day.

Yang knew that the best adventure of her life was about to start. Of course. Blake had to say yes first.

If Ruby and Weiss could be the new Schnee-Rose family, Blake and Yang could be the Belladonna Xiao Long. They already were like a perfect match. They had balance, just like Ying and Yang.

"Good night, Blake."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See you guys, next time.**


End file.
